


Did You Know...?

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam knows things, M/M, Theo is impressed, Thiam, history stuff, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo is bored. Brett and Mason are too. Liam just wants to enjoy his day.





	Did You Know...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaxWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/gifts).



> Another prompt from the wonderful Colby! ♥  
> I love your ideas and this was so fun (and my train ride was over very fast :D )
> 
> „Theo is alone at the museum but finds himself following a group of friends around because one of them - who he overhears being called Liam - keeps spouting really interesting facts about all of the things displayed around them. His friends must be getting bored of it because they keep making jokes and telling him to shut up. Theo doesn’t want him to shut up though, so he can’t help but chime in asking Liam to be his unofficial tour guide.“

Theo was bored. You would think a guy like him would find something to do, but everyone and the god he didn't believe in seemed to be against him today.

  
So he took matter into his own hands.  
  
Going to a museum had looked like a good idea when he sat at home in front of his computer screen, but now wandering around the exhibitions all by himself, between groups of tourists and families he isn't so sure about that any more.  
  
Theo is looking at a collection of Greek silver coins in a display, when he hears an excitable voice next to him.  
"Did you guys know that the ancient Greeks used to put these silver coins on the closed eyes or the tongues of their dead? It was supposed to be a passing fee for Charon, who ships the souls over river Styx to bring them into the Hades."  
"Wow, Liam. That's so interesting. Please, tell us more." Another voice says, faking excitement.  
  
Theo carefully raises his head, pretends to look at a fresco of the Hades on the wall behind the group next to him. Five young people are standing in front of the display, two girls and three guys - only one of them looks happy to be here.  
The dark blond boy's eyes are glowing with passion, his cheeks slightly blushed from excitement. _He is beautiful._ Then he starts speaking again, his lips forming a pout.  
"But Brett! This is such a fascinating topic!" The boy, Liam, whines and then hurries after his friends who turned their attention to the next object, a display that holds a big ceramic vase, beautifully coloured and with detailed decor.  
Theo tries to look inconspicuous as he trails behind, waiting for Liam to say something.  
  
"Vases like that typically contained wine in antique Greece. Wine was the most common drink - even more so than water. It was easy to make and way more easy to keep from going bad over the time. This particular example shows- hey! Where are you going? Mason! Come on!" The last words he shouted after his friends, who had turned around, already on their way to the exit.  
"I am sorry bro, but that's enough culture for today. We will wait in the cafe until you are done." A dark skinned boy says, face empathetic, while he backs up further.  
  
" _You_ wanted to go here. I would have been perfectly fine on my own..." by now Liam is full on pouting.  
Theo slowly makes his way over.  
"I really like the details on this vase", he says "this is the god of wine, right?"  
Liam's face lights up.  
"Yes! Dionysus was a very popular motive for carafes and vases. Often together with wine berries and his companions, the satyrs. This way you could see straight away what was in the container." He blushes. "I am sorry, you probably didn't want to know that. I talk too much when I am excited."  
"Oh no, please, that is fascinating, tell me more?" Theo hurries to say, causing a confused expression to appear on Liam's face.  
"You really mean that! Oh my god!"  
A laugh breaks out of Theo's throat: "I do! And I would be honoured if I could get you to be my personal guide through this exhibition, Professor Liam."  
  
"You... know my name? How do you- Wait! Do we know each other? I am so sorry!" Liam panics again.  
"Don't worry. We haven't met officially, I was just being a creep and followed your group for a while so I could hear your comments.  
To make this a little less creepy: My name is Theo and I am very impressed by your knowledge."  
  
"I just like history." The adorable blush on Liam's cheeks is back.  
"And I like what you have to say. So come on." Theo grabs one of Liam's hands, pulling him towards the next room.  
  
Two hours later they step out of the last part of the exhibition, somehow still holding hands.  
  


“So...”, Liam smiles cheekily, dragging the word, “I really feel like I deserve a treat for basically giving you the whole tour for free...”

“Oh yeah? Well, if that's the case I might have something for you. Close your eyes.”

Liam does what told and for a moment Theo just looks at the boy in front of him – the long lashes, nearly touching his cheekbones; the tousled hair, wild from the enthusiasm with which Liam had lead him through the museum; and finally the full, rosy lips, begging to be kissed.

 

So that's what he does, carefully placing his lips on Liam's, creating a soft, delicate kiss.

 


End file.
